This invention relates to a mineral winning plough, and in particular to a coal plough.
As is known, a coal plough is a machine which is movable to and fro on a guide alongside the face of a longwall working. The guide is usually attached to a scraper-chain conveyor, and the plough has a plough body provided with cutters which strip coal from the face. The plough is driven to and fro by means of an endless drive chain attached to the plough body. The plough body is provided with groups of cutters at each end thereof, so that coal can be won in each direction of plough travel. Such a coal plough is also provided, at each end thereof, with a vertically-adjustable floor cutter carrier. These floor cutter carriers support detachable floor cutters. The floor cutters are usually used fo control or stress-relieving purposes. Typically, such a coal plough is symmetrical with respect to its central, vertical transverse plane.
A known type of coal plough is provided with means for moving its groups of cutters and its floor cutters between working positions (in which the cutter win coal from a face) and rest positions (in which the cutters are spaced from the face and perform no winning action). In this way, it is possible to move the appropriate cutters into their working or rest positions to suit the direction of plough travel.
Known means for setting the positions of the floor cutter carriers are large and complicated, and may incorporate large and sensitive hydraulic setting rams. (See DE-OS 2 819 082).
The aim of the invention is to provide a mineral winning plough whose floor cutters can be positioned by a setting device that is simple and robust, and is of space-saving construction so as to be usable on ploughs of compact construction and relatively short length.